spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krusty Business
Krusty Business is the fifth episode of The Sponge Crew Show. Plot The Sponge crew goes to the Krusty Krab because Mr. Krabs needed help with the business or he will be out of business. Will they help him? Transcript ( The Sponge crew sits at home playing " Go Fish") Mr.Bob: Greybob, do you have any 3's Greybob: * growls* I hate you! * Hands him the 3* Mr.Bob: Thank you. Looking like I win again * laughs* Spongebob: Congrats Mr.Bob! Suicidebob: You did better..... than the rest of us... Greybob: That's because he most of the time goes after me! This is why I don't want to play this stupid game of Go Fish! Mr.Bob: You know it's just a game right? Greybob: Yeah I know... just forget about it! ( After the crew picks up all the cards and puts them back, a phone call if made) Spongebob: * Grabs it* Hello Squarepants speaking. Mr.Krab: Spongebob I need your help me boy. Spongebob: Yes how may I help you sir? Mr. Krabs: Me business is not going so well because it's too boring and not much fun! Greybob: Which it is! Spongebob: SHHH!!! Anyways sir, what can we do to help you? Mr.Krabs: How about you and your friends come along and help the business out because not only it's boring, but slow as well. Spongebob: Don't worry sir, me and the rest of the crew won't let you down! Mr.Krabs: Good! See you then me boy! Spongebob: Okay Mr.Krabs! * Hangs up* Mr.Bob: Welp crew, looks like we need to help Mr. Krabs SuicideBob: The poor crab.... he will be living in poverty.... he will end up depressed..... Spongebob: Don't worry Suicide, we will help Mr. Krabs so he won't be sad or end up in poverty. Greybob: Yeah and what will we get in return? Nothing! Because he is nothing more then a greedy,cheap crab who only cares about himself and his money. Mr.Bob: Now now Greybob, let's be nice here okay. Everything will be fine okay? Greybob: Hope so! Spongebob: Alright crew, Let's go! ( The crew then head to the Krusty Krab and sees Squidward) Squidward: Welcome to t.. * screams* FOUR SPONGEBOBS!?! Spongebob: Wait Squidward! These 3 are not me, we are different. Squidward: Oh great... are they all as idiotic as you? Greybob: What? What did you just say? Squidward: * Looks at Greybob* Um... I was just kidding. Greybob: No you was not kidding, you just called me an idiot! Squidward: Well I th.. Greybob: I don't want to hear it! You know what, for that ya big nosed no life? You're my barnacle for today you understand? Squidward: Um..... Mr.Bob: Greybob! Don't be mean to him, he does not know us 3. Suicidebob: He does not know..... we are different Spongebob's... every last one of us... Greybob: * Sighs* Anyways, we are trying to help Mr.Cheap Greed's restaurant full of retarded customers who always give themselves health hazards because they always eat in this boring place with some of the most disgusting burgers ever! Squidward: Oh my.... I really like you. Greybob: Same here. At least you hate this place, it must suck to work in here with some of the most dumbest, self centered fishes in this prison full of fatty,disgusting, abominable burgers with an employee who just bugs you to oblivion and really likes this awful place. Spongebob: Don't..... you..... ever.... say.... anything....bad....about....the....KRUSTY KRAB!!!! Greybob: More like the Krusty Krap. * Laughs* (Spongebob tries to tackle down Greybob, but was being held down by Mr.Bob, trying to calm him down, and then Mr.Krabs steps it) Mr.Krabs: What's going on over here? Mr.Bob: Oh nothing really..... we we're just waiting for you. So anyways how can we help? Mr.Krabs: Well Spongebob, you can cook those patties. And weird eyed Spongebob, can replaced Squidward, and then no eyed Grey Spongebob can clean and finally Grey Spongebob can.... keep in eye on Plankton. Spongebob: Aye Aye sir! Mr.Bob: Sounds good. Looks like i'm taking your place Squidward. Squidward: Oh boy. best day ever! * Laughs then runs out the door* SuicideBob: I will try...... to clean... clean out the despair.. in this place..... Greybob: Oh my lord.... why do I always get the boring jobs? Mr.Bob: Just watch over Plankton! Greybob: Oh come on.... he's just a small, green, one eyed single cell, he's useless unless he has one of his plans! Mr.Krabs: I'm not paying you for just standing around. Everybody get to work! ( Spongebob then starts cooking while Mr.Bob takes orders, Suicidebob cleans, and Greybob watches over Plankton) Greybob: Ugh.... he ain't even coming out yet! This is ridiculous! Mr.Bob: Just deal with it! Suicidebob: Finally.... somewhere to work... no more poverty.. no more depression.... Spongebob: * Sighs* It's good to work with the crew * Laughs* Mr.Krabs: Good news ya'll! I got ya'll's paycheck! Greybob: Which is? Mr.Krabs: A Nickel! So I can save up all me dimes! Greybob: A nickel... A NICKEL!!! ALL OUR HARD WORK FOR A STUPID NICKEL!?!?! Mr.Krabs: Hey! At least I'm giving ya'll something nice! Greybob: No! We ain't leaving until you give us more money! I don't care if you're greedy and cheap, it won't kill you to give us at least 20 dollars! Mr.Bob: Greybob just shush! Spongebob: Yeah a nickel is a good pay Greybob: A GOOD PAY!?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME SPONGEBOB!?! HOW CAN YOU STAND WORKING HERE!?!! THIS PLACE IS ONE OF THE WORST RESTAURANTS TO WORK AT!!!! Suicidebob: The anger.... it's building up to him... again.... Spongebob: Greybob, this place is the best to be in! It's my own heart! Greybob: Your own heart.... you need some therapy! BADLY!!! ( The customers then started laughing at Greybob's rage) Greybob: What are ya'll laughing at? Look at ya'll's ugly faces! You all eating that disgusting slop are gonna have serious health issues! ( The customers then throws money everywhere and cheers to Greybob) Greybob: Well.... looks like these guys finally understand... Mr.Krabs: You did it boys! The grey Sponges rage had made me a salary! Greybob: Now! The 20 dollars! Hand it or I will break open your shell and serve you at a seafood restaurant! Mr.Krabs: * Sighs* Alright... here you guys paychecks* He gives the crew 20 dollars* Greybob: Thank you. Mr.Bob: Yeah thanks Suicidebob: I feel rich now Spongebob: Oh Mr.Krabs * Laughs* Mr.Krabs: Okay lads! Have a nice day! Mr.Bob: Okay thanks, you too! ( The crew then goes home) Greybob: Man! I really hope that I never have to go back again! Mr.Bob: Don't worry Grey, it will be better I promise! Spongebob: Yeah, it's the best place in the deep blue sea! Mr.Bob: BE... you know what, just forget it! SuicideBob: I hade fun... I felt happy.... to be working.... Spongebob: You said it Suicide! * Laughs* The end Trivia This episode could be the one where Greybob rages the most as of right now. Category:Originator156 Category:The Sponge Crew Show Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts